The 74th Hunger Games
by LightCasterGirl
Summary: This is the 74th Hunger Games but it is told from Cinna's point of view
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Hunger Games!**

Cinna's POV

I watched Katniss being lifted up to the arena in the glass tube. There was nothing I could do for her now. I am sure we have a winner from District 12 this year. That winner will be Katniss, that winner MUST be Katniss!

The look on her face as she was going up made me want to hit something! Why does the Capitol make these young children fight for their lives? It just isn't right!

I could hear the mechanical voice counting down the minute till the Hunger Games began.

'35… 34… 33… 32…' It kept counting down.

I hope Katniss will listen to Haymitch's advice and not go for the bow and arrow; she just needs to get as far away from the cornucopia as she can and she will be safe. For now!

'5…4…3…2…1!'

Good luck, Katniss. The girl on fire!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

Cinna's POV

I watched Katniss on the big screen showing the Hunger Games first few minutes of game play. Katniss had run to get a rucksack and had a small struggle for it but managed to grab it. She set off running to the woods.

I can't help feeling proud of Katniss. Proud that she didn't go for the bow and arrow because there would be a bloodbath for it. I am also proud that she ran to the woods with a rucksack which has so many supplies she can use to survive the Hunger Games. She will make it through, I am sure of it.

Now that I think of it, I never actually thought about watching Peeta and seeing what he would do. Well, I guess I will have to wait and see if he survived the bloodbath tonight.

I walk to the next screen which has Katniss in sight. She is running, running with a look of steely determination on her face. And again I got that stab of pride in my chest. Come on District 12. Bring home a winner!

As Katniss runs, she avoids every other tribute just to be on the safe side. This is a girl who knows how to survive.

Katniss Everdeen, make your district proud like I know you can! Katniss, the girl on fire!


	3. Chapter 3

Cinna's POV

As I watched Katniss I thought of her family. I had only seen Prim when she was screaming for Katniss. A young man, possibly in his last year of the Reaping had dragged her kicking and screaming back to her mother. I wasn't sure of her family other than that. Katniss hadn't mentioned the young man as far as I was aware, maybe he was a close family friend or a best friend of Katniss. I wondered how they were coping, Prim maybe in a state of tears until Katniss came back from the games, her mother maybe still in shock, unable to carry on everyday chores considering where her daughter was. The only thing I truly knew about Katniss' family was that her father was dead and since he had been gone, Katniss had taken over the chore of feeding the family and making sure they were well.

I returned my gaze to one of the big screens, showing the boy from District 2, Cato, kill a 12 year old contestant brutally. Where did these kids learn to feel anger as strongly as that? Maybe the Capitol should run anger management classes in each District? It would definitely make this country a better place!  
>Katniss was on the top right hand corner screen, running through the woods, her braid still completely intact apart from a little messy with twigs sticking out. She was about to run into another contestant, I couldn't watch!<p>

The encounter wasn't bad! The girl from District 5 collided with Katniss. I watched silently as they faced each other, both unmoving, keeping their eyes fixed on each other. Nothing happened though, they ran off the other way and the encounter was completely forgotten. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I could see the district 5 stylist doing the same.  
>We had been placed in a control room where we saw all the cameras showing each tribute and their current position according to the tracker jackers placed in their arms. All the stylists and mentors were in the control room. Haymitch was observing Katniss on another screen a little way off. Peeta was nowhere to be seen, I just wished, like Portia, that he had got to safety too and hadn't been killed in the Bloodbath. Hopefully he ran as far as he could from any civilisation.<p>

The arena lights were starting to dim and many tributes were trying to find a place to sleep, where other tributes wouldn't be able to find them. Katniss, thankfully, had the gift of climbing trees, and she managed to tie herself to the tree so she wouldn't fall out. Clever thinking. She looked so tired but luckily, there were no scratches, cuts or bruises to be seen.  
>The anthem immediately started playing and the night sky was lit up by the symbol of Panem. 13 tributes gone in just one day, and none thankfully were Peeta or Katniss.<p>

The first day gone and no misfortune to District 12, Haymitch, Portia and I let out a well earned sigh of relief.


End file.
